Guilty Pleasures
Guilty Pleasures is the seventeenth episode of Glee's fourth season and the eighty-third episode overall. It is set to premiere on March 21st, 2013. After this episode, there will be another 3 week hiatus with Shooting Star airing on April 11, 2013. With Mr. Schue out for the week and Finn leaving the Glee Club to seek a teacher's degree, Blaine and Sam decide to run the Glee Club for the week after they discover each other's "Guilty Pleasures". The two create an assignment titled "Guilty Pleasures" where the Glee Club has to perform music from artists or songs they love but are too embarassed to admit. When this week's assignment goes into the deep, Blaine and Sam's bond grows stronger, Marley and the New Directions Girls attack Jake's choice of song for the assignment and Kitty reveals her guilty pleasure on Brittany's internet segment that influences the girls to join in. Back in New York, Santana returns to the Bushwick Apartment but somebody else seems to be missing. Kurt has a guilty pleasure that he's afraid to admit and he attempts to prevent Santana from telling Rachel the truth about Brody. The episode was written by Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner, and directed by Eric Stoltz. Spoilers Songs Guest Cast *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Dean Cameron as Kurt's acting teacher Gallery Tumblr mil0quiLrx1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg ohmygod.png Tumblr mil0ecCNtd1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg fonduekitty.jpeg BDrMbT7CQAAklTA.jpg 3bda68327c9911e289de22000a9f1406_6.jpg 543806_540241576016825_1217139774_n.jpg 21893_540241059350210_425779803_n.jpg 421959_343425455776174_332657840_n.jpg tumblr_min5ityHJP1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Tournage25.jpg|Gordon Ramsay 417-10.jpg|lea with Eric S. BD-pgPHCcAEanmf.jpg-large.jpg tumblr_miszaeRoXg1rojy6eo2_500.jpg BDkZHruCAAAIeq0.jpg tumblr_miulibGf5W1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg 400298970955045132 254223765.jpeg 44125545973.jpeg 69201 542804159093900 479658635 n.jpg Large1.jpeg|Sweet and Innocent large2.jpeg|Girl Wham! large3.jpeg|Abbafantastic! 426424 403344463095721 510623939 n.jpg 2large.jpeg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-02 om 15.00.05.png.jpg tumblr_mj7pgjC4hf1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mj7pgjC4hf1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mj7pgjC4hf1qg49w0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mj7pgjC4hf1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg GleeGp.jpg Glee_Spice_Girls.jpg 417Glee ep417-sc39 09C5292.jpg 417Glee ep417-sc39 09C5020.jpg BEo04TiCQAAs88n.jpg large.jpg|Against All Odds Tumblr mj7toj3lk91qa93lwo1 250.png wanna.JPG wake.JPG cree.JPG prerogative.JPG against.JPG copa.JPG mamma mia.jpg Wake45151945152.jpeg Tumblr mjiwnubLtk1rwgozyo2 1280.jpg tumblr_mjojpyBs901rast7ho1_500.gif tumblr_mjojpyBs901rast7ho2_500.gif 745143431.gif BFe_PGXCcAE6UR4.png-large.png Schermafbeelding 2013-03-18 om 19.47.28.png.jpg 894976_10151509718797044_1819983742_o.jpg Glee'sSpiceGirls4x17.jpg BrittanySpice4x17.jpg tumblr_mjzo92wjjg1qfcdl6o1_250.png tumblr_mjzo92wjjg1qfcdl6o2_500.png tumblr_mjzo92wjjg1qfcdl6o5_250.jpg tumblr_mk16wxdS2t1qiicbko1_500.jpg Tumblr mk1fmsmGQp1qhzi2jo2 250.gif Tumblr mk1fmsmGQp1qhzi2jo1 250.gif Kurcheltana!mammamia.gif Kurtinthebackgroundomg!kurcheltana.gif Mammiamia!pezberry.gif Artiekitty.gif Mammamia!kurcheltana.gif Dorks!kurcheltana.gif Mammamia!Kurtana.gif Tumblr mk1ix16qaL1rab3tyo1 500.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo2 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo1 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o4 250.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o3 250.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o2 250.gif Tumblr mk1kbbeIpt1qapg62o1 250.gif Crackshow!kurtana.gif Factsoflife!kurtana.gif Thankyoutvland!kurtana.gif Femslashshipper!kurtana.gif Theydonotbut!kurtana.gif Noway!kurtana.gif Hahahah!kurtana.gif Musical!kurtana.gif Mammamia!ryder.gif Mammamia!ND.gif Mammamia gp.gif Mammamia!karley.gif Mammamia!jitty.gif Mammamia!blina.gif Hello!santana.gif LOLletmeloveu!santana.gif Donkeyface!santana.gif Hahahah!santana.gif 527764 10151511345832044 1634329681 n.jpg tumblr_mk2s30MN9f1rshr5to3_250.gif tumblr_mk2s30MN9f1rshr5to1_250.gif tumblr_mk2s30MN9f1rshr5to2_250.gif tumblr_mk2s30MN9f1rshr5to4_250.gif tumblr_mk1s7rQZFz1qcyv1eo6_250.gif tumblr_mk2wfjPH5h1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mk2wfjPH5h1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mk34etWCRW1r4gxc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_mk34etWCRW1r4gxc3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mk34etWCRW1r4gxc3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mk34etWCRW1r4gxc3o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mk358aNEB51qivzmmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mk358aNEB51qivzmmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mk358aNEB51qivzmmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mk358aNEB51qivzmmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mk358aNEB51qivzmmo5_1280.jpg tumblr_mk37o662wL1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mk37ovV3JV1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mk37rmNOOK1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mk37j5GRG71r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mk37j5GRG71r4gxc3o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mk37q52TaD1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Trivia *Sam was supposed to sing I Knew You Were Trouble, but they changed it to Copacabana. Also, on the promo for the episode, Sam told Blaine that he loves Taylor Swift but on the episode he said Barry Manilow; implying that Sam's guilty pleasure was supposed to be Taylor Swift. *''Creep'' was supposed to be a Rachel solo, but they decided to include Brody. Source Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes